Risen to Assert His Place in the World
by Vatican Illuminatus 503
Summary: The Roman Empire is struck by a cult/disease. As he and his superior attempt to exterminate it, it eventually becomes a part of Rome, and more so of his son. It soon becomes a nation in its own right, asserting its place in the world. Two OCs.
1. Prologue

**Author's Foreword**: This is the first of hopefully many fanfics. I have a hellish schedule and so can only update every two weeks…mentula. I pray for at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter, although this is the prologue.

**Disclaimer**: I own almost nothing here. The plot is a nation's history, and the characters of APH belong to Himaruya-san. I own only the OC whose history I retell here.

**Out of the Fire, Into the Mud; Out of the Mud, Holding a Lamp**

**Prologue—Is This Some Sort of Disease?**

_Circa 35 to 60 A.D. _Roma is growing more perturbed with each passing day. All around him, he sees an imminent threat approaching—from within.

"This all started with that cursed slave of mine, Judea," he muttered, pacing the streets of his city. "I let her govern herself to a limited extent and in 783 AUC she goes and gives birth to a cult. Though, of course," he added, "she is trying to crush it."

The cult in question was spreading across the lands of Judea, Samaria, and Grecia, infecting the nations with a very curious disease. It caused them to feel sympathetic to the poor, to become non-retaliating, and imbued them with a love for neighbor. Samaria and Grecia welcomed it, but Judea, aware of the disease, had her Jewish superiors seek out and kill cult members. The disease took its toll on Roma, causing him to break out in subcutaneous tumors. For the moment they were benign, but the day would come when they would fester.

That day came when the cult's members refused to worship Roma's superior, the emperor. That day, Roma came down with a terrible migraine, for there was a tumor in his head. It drove him mad, though not literally insane. His mind was falling under the effects of the dreaded illness.

"Dear me," said the emperor, seeing Roma in such twisted pain. "There is only one cure for this illness, I'm afraid." "And it would be?" asked Roma. "To seek out and kill the members of the cult," replied the emperor. "In doing so, the tumors in you will vanish gradually." "Whatever it takes," replied the great nation, massaging his throbbing head, "it must be done."

_64 A.D._ The great city was set aflame. For nine days, the city burned, and Roma tossed and turned. It was as if he had encephalitis. After the ninth day, Emperor Nero asked him, "How are you feeling?" "How am I feeling?" the nation asked weakly. "How am I feeling? Terrible, that's what I feel, terrible! Nine days you sang while the city and my head were burning! You," he pointed a shaking finger at Nero, "you did this! How could you!" "Relax, Roma," Nero said, "I never caused this. _They_," here he referred to the cult members "did." "D-d-does this mean you—" Roma began, but Nero cut him off. "Yes, it does," Nero said, grinning wickedly. "My soldiers shall race across the Empire, and _obliterate_ the cult."

Well, how was the prologue? Rate and review, please! Bonus if you can guess what the cult is. TTFN! (^v^)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so in the two weeks I was out, there have been around 6 visits and only one reviewed (thank you, bostonian-FTW). This is where the real story begins then, so hopefully I can expect at least 3 reviews again. As incentive I will also review one of their stories. Also the original title of this is in the prologue, but it wouldn't fit so I changed it. This is the first appearance of my OC, who as of this chapter is aligned with Roma.

**Disclaimer:** Read the Prologue. The disclaimer's in there.

**Risen to Assert His Place in the World**

**Chapter 1—Are You a Nation?**

_64 A.D._ Roma has just been through nine days of literal hell, what with a sickness and his city on fire. His superior, Emperor Nero, has given orders for cult members to be arrested and killed, on the charges of starting the fire.

"Well now," Nero said, "I don't think we can nab every Christian in the Empire. Why don't we just take those in the city itself?" "If that helps," replied Roma, his head aching from the past few days.

Thus began the first great persecution of Christians. They were put to death in the maddest ways—crucified, sent to the lions, used as human torches for nighttime festivals.

One trial, however, stood out from the rest. There were three defendants: 2 old men and a little boy, around nine or ten years old. Roma was struck by the little one's appearance. _He is so calm!_, Roma thought. _He even resembles my grandsons!_ He decided to question the youngest in private.

"—hereby sentence you to—" began Nero, but then Roma interrupted. "Wait!" he said. "I wish to speak to the little one in private." "Do what you must," replied Nero. "Guards! Bring the boy to Roma's bedchamber. You two," he said to the two older prisoners, "are hereby sentenced to death."

Meanwhile in Roma's "bedchamber", Roma was at a loss on what to say to the boy. Luckily for him, the boy started the ball rolling. "You're the mighty Roman Empire, aren't you?" "Y-yes," Roma replied, taken aback by his bluntness and by his knowledge. "H-how-how do you know that?" The boy remained silent. "Are you a nation too?" Roma asked in his most intimidating pose.

The words reverberated in the room for a long time. _Are you a nation too?_ After several minutes, the boy spoke. "No," he said, "not yet." "What do you mean not yet?" Roma shouted angrily, kicking him down. "I mean," the boy said, getting up, "that I'm not yet a nation. I am only a community of believers—citizens and non-citizens alike—who all share the same beliefs in Jesus Christ." "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT NAME UNDER THIS ROOF!" yelled Roma, kicking him down again. Then another little one entered the room.

"Roma jii-chan?" Italy asked, scanning the room. "Roma jii-chan, who is this? Why are you beating him up?" Roma was lost for words. "I-italy," he said tensely, "please get out. We're having a private talk here." "Ah, okay," replied a shaken Italy, and he ran off to who-knows-where.

Once Italy left, Roma turned again to the boy. He realized how much he resembled his grandsons. Even the hair curl was there, except it was at dead center rather than on one side or the other. "What's your name then?" Roma asked. After a moment's hesitation the boy replied "Church in Rome." Almost immediately Roma felt his head. The tumor was no longer there! "You—you're the—" Roma began, and Church in Rome finished with a nod. "There is another cure for your sickness, Roma." "Really?" he replied skeptically. Church in Rome nodded. "Accept Christianity and it will all fade away." "NEVER!" Roma yelled. "Now get out of my house and don't come back!" "Well, here's the thing—I can't," replied Church in Rome. "Why not?" asked Roma angrily and disdainfully. "First, because I'm _in Rome_," replied Church in Rome. "Second, because your boss is going to kill my boss and I have to help in choosing his successor!" "Fine," Roma muttered, "you can stay. But if I hear one more mention of that name, out you go!" "Deal," replied Church in Rome.

Well, here you go! So now you know the OC. If you can guess who he becomes, I'll review two of your stories. Rate and review, onegai! TTFN! (^v^)


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I am disappointed with all you readers out there. Since I last updated on March 7, I have had 28 visits to this story, and as usual, only one review. My great gratitude goes out to bostonian-FTW, **to whom I dedicate this fanfic for being the only person to stick with me so far**. Also, I'd like to correct the figure in the previous chapter. It should be 39, not 6. I'd forgotten to include February's visitors. So, dear readers, why are you afraid of reviewing this? I have feelings too, you know. If you don't like it, say so. If you like it, say so. Anything is better than nothing. I expect at least 5 more reviews. Please don't be shy. I won't bite you.

**Disclaimer** is in the Prologue.

**Risen to Assert His Place in the World**

**Chapter 2—Abuse and Near-Death at Roma's Hands**

Later that day, Church in Rome stood upon the Mons Vaticanus, gazing upon a man crucified upside-down. Church in Rome was weeping at the man's death, for not only was he a respected member of the church, he was its very head—and therefore Church in Rome's superior.

"Petrus, Petrus!" cried Church in Rome, along with the other members present on the hill. "Petrus, our leader, gone!"

That night, they buried him on that hill. And within the next few days, the members of the church convened to choose his was confusion over the choice of successor, but it was decided in favor of a respected elder of the community chosen by Petrus himself—Linus.

The persecution of Christians ended with Emperor Nero's suicide in 68 A.D. Church in Rome could breathe freely now, while Roma had to endure a very chaotic period in which four people succeeded each other as his superior in one year. Afterwards, the two shared the same roof, but rarely interacted. In the meantime Church in Rome was spreading Christianity to the farthest reaches of the Empire through missionaries. He kept a letter from the companion of Petrus, Paulus, now famous as the "Letter to the Romans" in the Bible. In all, there was little tension between the Empire and the community of Christians. Until…

_89 A.D._ Domitian ascends the imperial throne. Tension between Roma and Church in Rome began to increase. Near the end of Domitian's reign, the 90's A.D., a second persecution started up. During this and succeeding persecutions Church in Rome was beaten very severely by Roma. In fact all sorts of torture were inflicted on Church in Rome, including whipping, branding, iron chair, and others I find too ghastly to mention.

At one point Roma said, "Why do you persist in your beliefs? I personally find many disgusting details in them. 'Love feasts'? 'Eat my flesh'? 'Drink my blood'? You see, this is why I do not tolerate your superstitions. You—are—full—of—immorality!" he yelled, punctuating each word with a lash to Church in Rome's back. At other times, he would beat Church in Rome with his bare fists so badly he would leave him for dead. However, these incidents were part of a recurring cycle of neutrality and persecution. Church in Rome took it all, at times believing he would soon be welcomed to Paradise. He received another epistle, this one encoded and predicting the fall of Rome. As the years passed, his members began to write defenses and clarifications of the Christian faith, called apologies. Church in Rome also recorded the names of the nine emperors who persecuted him. They were:

Nero

Domitian

Trajan

Marcus Aurelius

Septimius Severus

Maximinus Thrax

Decius

Valerian

Diocletian

During the 2nd century A.D., Church of Rome began to dig tunnels all over the city—great underground tunnels that were used as churches, meeting places, escape passages, and tombs. They were the Catacombs of Rome.

Now under Nero, Domitian, Decius, and Diocletian, Church in Rome nearly died. But in 313 A.D., that would all change….

Sorry if it's not as good as the previous chapters. I promise the next one will be better. Please, please, please review. Thanks! (^v^) You can also PM me for clarifications. Thanks again!


End file.
